Ubu
| age (2016) = | age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Bald | eye color = | relatives = | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = c11 | voice = Fred Tatasciore }} Ubu is the servant of Ra's al Ghul. Physical appearance Ubu has an imposing physique. He is large, muscular, and has large fists. He is bald, has bulging eyes, and wears an earring in his left ear. In 2010, Ubu wore a practical utility suit, consisting of a green shirt, gray cargo pants, sturdy boots, and a utility belt with plenty of pouches. He also wore heavy bands around his wrists. At home, he wore light green pants, unadorned black boots, a white shirt with laces across the chest, and black bands around his wrists and waist. By 2016, he had a new suit. Gray cargo pants and a light brown tank top, with heavy boots, a leather belt and leather bracelets. History 2010 When his master planned to hijack a rocket, Ubu stood guard at the launch pad. He intercepted Batman, and with his superior strength pinned him against a tanker truck. He was defeated by Robin, who swung the fuel hose around his leg and jammed the gas pedal. Ubu was dragged away. He managed to recover, but it was too late: Ra's al Ghul had perished, after falling from the top of the launch tower. Ubu carried him away, and urged Talia to follow him. As their plan had failed, they retreated. Ubu helped Sensei with reviving his master in the Lazarus Pit. As Ra's rose, Ubu approached to support him, but was beaten back by Ra's, who was enraged as a side effect of the reviving process. Ubu would not hear his master's apology; he instead apologized himself for not being able to stop Batman. 2016 When the Light called for a meeting with the Reach, Ubu accompanied his master. He stayed back with the other adjutants and enforcers while Ra's al Ghul bantered with their supposed allies. Ubu displayed no emotion when Tigress's true identity was exposed, but was taken by surprise when Artemis and Aqualad received help. Lagoon Boy, in his puffer mode, charged Ubu, and the two wrestled. Ubu slowly lost ground, but was energized when he saw his master stabbed by Black Beetle. He overpowered Lagoon Boy, shoved Artemis aside, and caught Ra's al Ghul just as he crumpled to the ground. Ubu cradled him, and reassured him he would take care of him. He shot his grapple gun at the opening in the cave ceiling, and escaped with his master, vowing that the Master would be resurrected. Appearance Background information * Ubu is the title of the main bodyguard and attendant of Ra's al Ghul. There have been many different Ubus over the years, including Bane. This version of Ubu is based on the original, Silver Age character. * This is Ubu's fourth animated iteration. He appeared in the DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series), Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Red Hood. References Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows